Wanna ride with me?
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Raph and Leo on a bike... Raph's bike


NEW YEAR FIC! YAY!

No, I don't own them *making evil plan to own them this year*

* * *

**WANNA RIDE WITH ME?**

"Raph this is not a good idea" Leo said seriously.

"C'mon Leo. You're gonna like ti!" Raph said enthusiastically.

"I'm supposed to be training!" Leo replied. The elevator kept moving up.

"Training, training, training. It's the only thing ya think about, don't cha?" Raph said mockingly.

"No" Leo said kinda angry.

"Then stop thinking and keep walking" Raph said as the elevator's door opened.

"You haven't told me why we are going to the garage yet"

"Just wait and you'll see it" Raph said smirking.

"Don't tell me you managed to bring a truck here"

"Har-di-har Leo. But it's not a bad idea after all. I'll have it in mind" Raph chuckled.

"That's not funny Raph"

"Well, here we are" Raph announced as he stood in front of his bike.

"You made me skip my training and brought me here just to see your bike?"

"And what do ya think I'm gonna do with it?" Raph asked as he sat on the bike and put on his helmet.

"Isn't a little late for a ride?"

"No if I'm going with someone else" Raph said.

"Oh no… no, no, NO!" Leo shook his head 'no'

"C'mon Leo!" Raph insisted.

"Raph, I'm not going on that thing!"

"Why?"

"I know you drive like a crazy!"

"And yer sayin' ya don't trust me?" Raph said crossing his arms.

"It's not that Raph! I mean… well, I trust you but…"

"Ok, discussion over. Catch!" Raph said and gave him a blue helmet.

"Raph… where did you get this helmet?" Leo asked in surprise; he knew the only helmet they had was Raph's

"Casey got it for me"

"So you had it here all this time? You were planning these?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"The helmet… nope. Planning this… yeap"

"Raph…"

"C'mon! Just a couple of blocks and then we come back, ok?" Raph insisted, almost begged.

"Hmmm…ok" Leo accepted hesitantly.

**MINUTES LATER…**

"Ya should be grateful, Leo. No one but me sits on my baby"

"And I have to feel 'honored' for that?"

"Ya should! Why did ya hesitate?" Raph asked in curiosity.

"I guess I didn't believe it at first. Like you said, no one but you drives this thing. Why did you insist so much?" Leo asked feeling more curious than Raph.

"Don't know exactly. I just wanted you to come with me this time" Raph said as he turned left.

"Hmm… ok, who are you and what have you done to my hotheaded brother Raphael?" Leo said mockingly.

"Very funny, Fearless" Raph said huskily and increased the speed a little.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Leo said tightening his grip on Raph's waist.

"Feeling scared?" Raph teased Leo.

"N-no… well, kinda. Why do you like bikes so much?"

"I think they're cool and ya know I love speed"

"Just the thing I dislike of this things" Leo sighed.

"Leo, ya can jump off a helicopter in motion over a car and ya don't like speed?" Raph asked in surprise.

"It's different Raph, it's way different" Leo explained.

"Whatevah. Hey wanna see something?"

"What is it?"

"Don installed an MP3 player here. Wanna hear something?" Raph asked and loading his favorite songs.

"Ok"

_ENTER THE SANDMAN_

_Say your prayers little one__  
__Don`t forget my son__  
__To include everyone__  
__I tuck you in__  
__walk within__  
__Keep you free from sin__  
__'til the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open__  
__Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light__  
__Enter night__  
__Take my hand__  
__We're off to never never-land_

_Something's wrong, shut the light__  
__Heavy thoughts tonight__  
__And they aren't of Snow White__  
__Dreams of war__  
__Dreams of liars__  
__Dreams of dragons fire__  
__And of things that will bite, yeah_

_Sleep with one eye open__  
__Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light__  
__Enter night__  
__take my hand__  
__We're off to never never-land_

_(whisper)__  
__Now I lay me down to sleep (x2)__  
__Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2)__  
__If I die before I wake (x2)__  
__Pray the lord my soul to take (x2)_

_Hush little baby don't say a word__  
__And never mind that noise you heard__  
__It's just the beasts under your bed__  
__In your closet and in your head_

_Exit light__  
__Enter night__  
__Grain of sand_

_Exit light__  
__Enter Night__  
__Take my hand!__  
__We're off to never never-land_

_Yeah, ha ha ha_

_Boom_

_Yeah, yeah__  
__oh, whoa_

_We're off to never never-land_

_Take my hand__  
__We're off to never never-land__  
__Take my hand__  
__We're off to never never-land_

_We're off to never never-land_

"Metallica rocks!" Raph yelled cheerfully.

"Though it's not the kind of music I like, that was pretty interesting" Leo said.

"Whoa! That's weird coming from you" Raph teased his brother.

"What! Even I can listen to other kind of music once in a while"

"Next one is great too"

_EVERYBODY WANTS SOME_

_Ow!__  
__(Adlib jungle sounds)_

_Ow!__  
__Ooh yeah!__  
__Oh yeah!_

_You can't get romantic on a subway line__  
__Conductor don't like it, says, "You're wastin' your time"_

_But everybody wants some!__  
__I want some too__  
__Everybody wants some!__  
__Baby, how 'bout you?_

_Oh! Oh yeah!_

_I took a mobile light, lookin' for a moonbeam. Ow!__  
__Yeah, ya stand in line ya got lost in a jet stream_

_Ooh, everybody wants some!__  
__I want some too (Oh yeah)__  
__Everybody wants some!__  
__How about you?_

_Ohhhh yeah__  
__Ooooh yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Everybody wants some!__  
__I want some too! Whoa!__  
__Everybody wants some! Hey, hey!__  
__How 'bout you?_

_Yeah!_

_(Adlib jungle sounds)_

_Woo! Where'd you get that cheap cologne?__  
__Blehhh...__  
__I like...__  
__I like the little way the line runs up the back of the stockings__  
__I've always liked those kind of high heels, too, ya know I...__  
__No, no, no, no don't take 'em off. Don't take...leave 'em on__  
__Yeah, that's it...a little more to the right_

_Ow! Hey, hey, hey!__  
__Everybody wants some!__  
__I want some too. Whoa!__  
__Everybody wants some!__  
__Baby how 'bout you? Yeah!_

_Everybody wants some!__  
__Everybody needs some!__  
__Everybody wants some!__  
__Everybody needs some!_

_Ah yeah!__  
__Ahhh yeah!_

_Look, I'll pay ya for it, what the f***_

"Raph!" Leo said angrily at the swearing in the end of the song.

"What! Don't blame me, those are the lyrics"

"Hmmm… don't you have other kind of music?" Leo asked pretty annoyed.

"If ya want yer Japanese ones, yer wastin' yer time. But I think you'll like next one"

_Stairway to Heaven_

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold__  
__And she's buying the stairway to heaven.__  
__When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed__  
__With a word she can get what she came for.__  
__Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven._

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure__  
__'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.__  
__In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,__  
__Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.__  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder,__  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,__  
__And my spirit is crying for leaving.__  
__In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,__  
__And the voices of those who stand looking.__  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder,__  
__Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune__  
__Then the piper will lead us to reason.__  
__And a new day will dawn for those who stand long__  
__And the forests will echo with laughter._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,__  
__It's just a spring clean for the May queen.__  
__Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run__  
__There's still time to change the road you're on.__  
__And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,__  
__The piper's calling you to join him,__  
__Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know__  
__Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

_And as we wind on down the road__  
__Our shadows taller than our soul.__  
__There walks a lady we all know__  
__Who shines white light and wants to show__  
__How everything still turns to gold.__  
__And if you listen very hard__  
__The tune will come to you at last.__  
__When all are one and one is all__  
__To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven._

"So, whadya think?"

"Now I'm feeling sleepy. But it was a nice song, kinda sad though. Hey, next one is Kiss' right?"

"Yeah, it's a classic! Know the lyrics?" Raph asked increasing a little more the speed.

"Kinda"

"Wanna sing along?"

"You sing?" Leo asked in surprise.

"No, but Mikey's not here so…"

"OK" Both turtles prepared to sing the song.

_I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU_

_Tonight I wanna give it all to you_

_In the darkness_

_There's so much I wanna do_

_And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet_

'_Cause girl, I was made for you_

_And you were made for me_

_I was made for loving you baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes_

_Feel the magic_

_There's something that drives me wild_

_And tonight I wanna make it all come true_

'_Cause girl, you were made for me_

_And girl, I was made for you_

_I was made for loving you baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_I was made for loving you baby_

_You were made for loving me_

_And I can give it all to you baby_

_Can you give it all to me_

_Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough_

_Yeah, yeah….._

"Nice one, Leo! And ya told me ya didn't know the lyrics" Raph said laughing.

"I didn't say that, I said kinda"

"Well, we better go home now" Raph said turning right and making his way to the garage.

"Raph, I wanted to… thank you, for this" Leo said smirking.

"Don't mention it. It's nice havin' a normal chit-chat for once" Raph smirked back.

"You said it"

"Oh! I forgot, next time… you're driving" Raph added winking friendly at Leo.

* * *

New Year reviews are needed!


End file.
